FV305: Only In My Dreams
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A murder investigation leads to another mystery, meanwhile Chakotay and Janeway are having problems.


Only In My Dreams

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode is a sequel to New Earth. I'm not sure if I've said this before but just in case I'll say it, I made up the James storyline (that was started in Oasis of Abatua) on my own.. I did develop most of it before seeing the last few Buffy Season 6 episodes.

**Episode Synopsis**  
A murder investigation leads to another mystery, meanwhile Chakotay is having some problems with Janeway 

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Vulpix as herself  
Togepi as herself  
Shinchirou Miki as Dr. Freddie Garvin  
Alicia Silverstone as Juna  
Adam Blaustein as Foster  
Dominic Armato as Threepwood 

**Written By**  
Marill & Vulpix

**Written**  
1st - 7th July 2002 (draft)  
17th - 19th July 2002

**Episode Based In**  
June 2378

**Engineering:**  
Annika stepped through the main door, the room was rather quiet. There were only an odd few people around. She spotted B'Elanna near the warp core, she the headed towards her. As she past the jeffries tube door she felt dizzy. She stopped and placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. The room seemed to circle around her as she stood.

Then she saw inside the jeffries tube like she was actually inside it herself. She saw a body lying in front of her, still and lifeless. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she quickly turned around. B'Elanna was standing in front of her. Annika looked around, everything seemed normal.

"What's wrong?" B'Elanna asked.

"Nothing," Annika muttered in response.

"Then what are you doing here? It's 0100 hundred hours, you should be in bed," B'Elanna asked.

"Forget it," Annika replied. She turned around and went back the way she came.

"No, that's not right. You're doing it all wrong!" Danny yelled.

"No, I'm not. Quit moaning," Lisa said angrily. B'Elanna rolled her eyes.

**Juna's like Quarters (sorry, bad joke):**  
Annika rushed straight inside. She found Juna sitting on the sofa eating a huge plate of chips.

"Like hi sis," Juna said cheerfully.

"Juna, what's happening to me?" Annika asked.

"Like, what do you mean?" Juna asked.

"I went into Engineering, I was really dizzy. Then I was inside the jeffries tube, I saw a dead guy in there. I turned around and I was back in Engineering," Annika replied.

"Hmm, sounds like to me like you've gained Derna's like power. She used to like see into the past and like future. When a like witch dies her like powers are passed onto someone like else. That Jessie lass like looked like she gained the freeze power off like Tersa," Juna said.

"So I'm a witch now?" Annika asked.

"Yeah, like just like me. You can like learn new powers.. but like all witches you have to be careful. If you like lose your temper they can like turn evil. Just like those like Slayers do," Juna replied.

"Yeah whatever. I might see if I can learn how to get the writers to like me. I keep getting killed off by them," Annika said just before the nearby wardrobe toppled over and fell on top of her.

**O****n the doomed island known as ****Cyprus****, Third Dimension:**  
Marill and Vulpix were both lying on seperate sunbeds, looking rather high. Togepi was asleep on the bed next to Marill.

"The Fanta's more orangey here," Marill said.

"Oh yeah," Vulpix giggled. She tried to reach her bottle of Fanta but she accidentally rolled off the sunbed. "Hey, that's a big ant."

"I wonder if there's any orange juice left," Marill said as she looked up at where their room was.

Togepi suddenly woke up, "orange juice?"

"Uhoh, I'll be in the pool, Fox," Marill said quickly. She quickly went over to the pool and jumped in.

"Whaaa?" Vulpix said from the floor.

Meanwhile all the other hotel guests were making their way to the other side of the pool in fear.

"Orange juice," Togepi said in an innocent voice.

Vulpix climbed back onto the sunbed. "Those ants stole the crisps I dropped," she said. She looked around. "Hey, where's loopy girl?"

"Hi," Togepi replied.

"No, you're clinically insane girl. Where's loopy girl?" Vulpix asked.

Togepi giggled and she pointed towards the pool. Marill was making her way towards the side of the pool.

"Is it just me or has everything gone all mono?" Marill asked, as she seemed to be trying to get water out of one ear. Vulpix sighed.

**Back on Voyager, half an hour later:**  
Danny stepped into Engineering, this time no one was around. She made her way further into the room.

"James, have you finished that thing yet?" Danny yelled. There was no reply. "B'Elanna?" Danny said louder. She heard footsteps coming from the above glass floor around the warpcore.

"Danny, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone?" B'Elanna asked from above.

"James said he'd finish some work I got stuck on. He said he'd wait for me to come back," Danny replied.

"He went about twenty minutes ago," B'Elanna said.

"All right, thanks," Danny said. She headed back towards the main doors. She noticed the jeffries tube door wasn't closed properly. She went over to it. She was just about to close it, but something inside caught her eye. She opened it further and she backed away in horror. "B'Elanna!"

B'Elanna rushed over to the lift. Once it got to ground level, she went over to Danny as quickly as she could. She tapped her commbadge. "Torres to Sickbay. Medical Emergency."

**Sickbay, the next day:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay came in, they went straight over to Doctor Jones.

"This better be good, I haven't had my morning cup of coffee yet," Kathryn said.

"More like ten," Chakotay muttered.

"You're not going to like it but Threepwood was murdered in Engineering last night," Doctor Jones said.

"Any idea who and when?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm going to do a DNA test, just in case any of the wounds weren't inflicted by a weapon. According to the security logs Threepwood's lifesigns disappeared at 0110 hours," Doctor Jones replied.

"Keep us informed," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Doctor Jones said.

**Enterprise Ready Room:**  
Lena was sitting on her chair, Craig was standing nearby in the only clear spot near the desk.

"You know, you can sit down," Lena said.

"I would but it took me less time and effort to get here," Craig said.

The door chimed. "Yeah, come in," Lena called.

Kathryn and Chakotay stepped inside. Kathryn glanced around the room in horror. "Dear god, this is a pig sty!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't moan about your Ready Room," Lena said.

"That's because there's nothing to moan about," Kathryn said.

"Oh really, what about the smell?" Lena asked.

"What small, the room smells beautiful," Kathryn replied.

"Beautiful? It stinks of coffee, it's disgusting," Lena muttered.

"Disgusting? Coffee has the most beautiful smell in the world," Kathryn said.

"Now girls, don't you think we should get on with more important matters," Chakotay said calmly.

"Good point. Lena, put your hair back the way it was. It was black for heaven's sake," Kathryn said.

Lena was about to reply but Chakotay interrupted her quickly. "The murder, the murder."

"Oh right. Craig, you and James better get started with the investigation. The murder was at 0110 hours.." Kathryn said.

"Just Craig, mum," Lena said.

"What, why?" Kathryn asked.

"Remember, James isn't exactly well enough to deal with another murder. The last one resulted in him turning evil again," Lena said.

"Oh yeah," Kathryn said quietly.

"He can't be fully evil, right. I mean he isn't on a killing spree at this minute in time," Craig said.

"He says he's controlling it. If we're not careful with him it'll be the other way round," Lena said.

"Craig, get started. I want answers, quickly," Kathryn said.

"But isn't the Doc doing a DNA scan?" Craig asked.

"He is, but there's a chance that the killer used a weapon to inflict all the wounds, and not touched him at all. In other words, no DNA from the attacker," Kathryn said.

"Oh yeah, I should of known that," Craig said.

"Should of, but didn't," Lena said.

"I'll get started then," Craig said. He headed out of the room, he just managed to trip over twice. Kathryn followed him.

"Get this place cleaned up, young lady," Kathryn said just before leaving.

Lena rolled her eyes. "In good time."

"I'm sorry Lena, but she is really getting on my nerves now," Chakotay said as he sat down.

"Huh, what's she done?" Lena asked.

"First she wants a divorce, then she carries on like nothing's wrong," Chakotay replied.

"I thought she was just joking about the divorce," Lena said.

"No, tomorrow we'll be officially divorced," Chakotay said.

"God, I didn't realise," Lena muttered.

"I could tell she wasn't kidding about it. Sure we got married in the stupidest way possible, but it's not a marriage we shouldn't give up. I mean there's a family to keep together," Chakotay said.

"A family that keeps falling apart, I noticed," Lena said.

"I'm sorry Lena, but someone really needs to teach her a lesson," Chakotay said.

"But dad, aren't you being a bit selfish. I mean she's been through a lot, her son's slowly turning into a psychopath, she had an accidental marriage, not to mention two screwed up engagements. A daughter's appeared out of nowhere, no one knows how.." Lena said.

"I know exactly how she came to be Lena," Chakotay said.

"Really, tell me," Lena said.

"That god forsaken planet brought back James' father temporarily..." Chakotay said.

"Er, I don't see how that's got to do with... oh god," Lena muttered.

"According to that guy she wanted to start off fresh with a new child, but having a different father to the previous one would make her look bad," Chakotay said.

"But James said no one was pregnant on New Earth, this isn't possible," Lena said.

"I don't understand it either, Yasmin supposably just appeared months after we left," Chakotay said.

"Yeah but have you ever thought that maybe the DNA was just taken from James' dad, it's less possible for him to actually come back," Lena said.

"No, she remembers him coming back. She says she didn't before, but now she does. At first it seemed suspiciously wrong, but I'm guessing she just did that to deceive us all," Chakotay said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this off you. I thought you of all people would believe her story. I mean she tried to defend you when that Erona crew accused you of a future murder," Lena said.

"I tried to believe her, Lena. She remembers it all, if it didn't happen then she wouldn't remember it. I'm sorry Lena, but I'm sick of waiting around for her, and doing what she wants all the time. Maybe the divorce is a good idea after all," Chakotay said.

"Dad you said it yourself, we need the marriage to keep this family together," Lena said.

"Yeah we would, if it was together in the first place," Chakotay said.

"You changed your opinion very quickly," Lena muttered.

"I know, that's what worries me," Chakotay said.

**Craig's Quarters:**  
Craig was sitting on the sofa reading a PADD. The door chimed. "Come in," he said.

Annika skipped straight in and she sat down on a nearby chair. "Hi pet, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh great, she's hyper," Craig muttered.

"What pet?" Annika said questioningly.

"I said I'm great, a little hyper. Now the comp said that you were in Engineering round about 0100 hours. The murder was round about 0110.." Craig said.

"What murder?" Annika asked.

"Threepwood, he was found in Engineering," Craig replied.

Annika's smiled faded away, and she looked shocked. "Was he in the jeffries tube?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Craig asked.

"I saw him in there in a flash forward," Annika replied.

"A flash forward, right," Craig muttered.

"Yes, I just found out yesterday that I'm a witch," Annika said.

"Don't I know already," Craig muttered under his breath.

"You know, wow you're smart," Annika said.

"Er, yeah. Erm, did you see anything suspicious when you were in Engineering?" Craig asked.

"No, pet. I only had that flash forward. When I was leaving Danny and Lisa were arguing, but that was it," Annika replied.

"Ok, you can go now. Send Danny in," Craig said.

"Good luck with the case," Annika said, she stood up and went out of the room.

Craig sighed in relief. The door chimed again. "Yeah."

Danny came in quickly, she sat down. "I thought she'd never leave."

"You think you had it bad," Craig said.

"Yeah I did have it bad, thanks. Now lets get on with this, I need to pick up the kids from the nursery," Danny said.

"Ok, what happened last night, from about 0100 onwards?" Craig asked.

"Well, Lisa was trying to sort out a problem for me. She didn't do right and we started arguing. It nearly came to blows, that Security team James is on came in and stopped it. Lisa left with Thompson and Foster. I saw Threepwood talking to B'Elanna. James offered to help me fix the problem I had if I checked on Duncan for him. I checked on Duncan, oh and Ian and the kids. When I got back only B'Elanna was there, that's when I found the body," Danny replied.

"Was Threepwood still in Engineering when you left?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hear the doors, so maybe he was," Danny replied.

"What was the problem you had?" Craig asked.

"Oh just the console was acting up. It wouldn't display the right data," Danny replied.

"Thanks Dan, you can go," Craig said.

"Ok, see you later," Danny said, she stood up and left.

Craig looked at the PADD he had. He thought, "only B'Elanna and James were in Engineering round about the time of the murder. Crap, that means I have to interview them."

The door chime interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, come in."

James came in. "Getting anywhere?"

"Er, what?" Craig asked nervously.

"Have you got anywhere with the case. I only just found out that you had already started. No one bothered to tell me," James replied.

"That's er probably because it's only me investigating this time," Craig said.

"What because of the last time," James said.

"Yeah, I think," Craig said quietly.

"That's nice. If you need any help, just let me know," James said and he turned to leave.

"Wait, I need to interview you actually," Craig said quickly.

James turned back to face Craig and he went up closer to him. "What for?"

"You were in Engineering round about the time, I er need to find out what exactly happened between 0100 and 0110 hours," Craig said.

"Ok then," James said.

"Erm, what happened in Engineering?" Craig asked.

"The team and I broke up a fight between Danny and Lisa. Thompson and Foster left straight away, Lisa went with them I think. Danny and I talked a little, I offered to help her out, she went to check on Duncan for me. I fixed the problem in five minutes, then I left," James replied.

"So you're saying you left about 0105 hours?" Craig asked.

"Something like that," James replied.

"You left Engineering straight away?" Craig asked carefully.

"Am I getting accused of murdering Threepwood here?" James asked.

"I'm just wondering," Craig replied.

"Yes I did leave straight away. Only B'Elanna and Threepwood were there when I did," James said.

"You don't think B'Elanna would have any motive for killing Threepwood, would you?" Craig asked.

"No, except that he's an annoying little twat and nobody likes him," James replied.

"So everyone has one, right?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, there's always a motive," James replied.

"You would know," Craig muttered.

"Yeah I do know, I mean if someone found you dead the one investigating would go straight to me, I have a few motives for you," James said.

Craig looked rather uneasy. "Really, we have a good friendship don't we. I really think we should get back to the questions."

"Craig, Craig, why are you scared of me. I'm only having you on," James asked.

"I'm not scared of you," Craig replied.

"It seems like you are. I guess you have a good reason too. You accused my sister of going out with me. She dumped you, yet you still flirt and show off for her. There's a part of me that does want to kill you, but I keep that well controlled now," James said.

Craig looked even more nervous. "Actually I don't have anymore questions for you. I'll talk to B'Elanna when she's up."

"Ok, you do realise I was still having you on," James said.

"Yeah, of course I do," Craig said nervously.

"Yeah right," James said and he turned to leave.

Craig sighed and he lay back in his chair. He tapped his commbadge. "Anderson to Lena."

**Lena's Ready Room:**  
The door chimed as Lena was heading over to the sofa. "Yeah." She turned to face the door as Craig came in. "This better be good, Craig. I haven't had a good day and it's only 1000 hours."

"Actually it isn't, but you have to know," Craig said.

Lena rolled her eyes and she sat down. "Ok, make my day."

"I think we have a suspect," Craig said.

**Meanwhile, Voyager's Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones stepped out of his office. The console was beeping loudly. He went over to it and he pressed a couple of buttons. He sighed and he tapped his commbadge. "Jones to Janeway."

In: "Go ahead."

"I have the results, and you're not going to like it," Doctor Jones said.

**Lena's Ready Room:**  
"Maybe he was playing around with you, Craig," Lena said.

Craig went closer to the sofa. "He wasn't. I can tell when someone hates me. I have a nack for it."

"It doesn't mean that he was the one who killed that guy," Lena said.

"You want to believe it wasn't him, I understand that. If Triah was a suspect I'd think it was someone else. Lena, he and B'Elanna were the only ones in Engineering at the time of the murder," Craig said.

"I'm not accusing B'Elanna of murder, but..." Lena said.

"Lena, not long ago he accidentally killed Claire and gained those black eyes. Now you're trying to get me to believe that B'Elanna's a more likely suspect than he is," Craig said.

Lena stood up. "He's in control, what could possibly happen that could make him do this?"

"I don't know, but he told me himself, he didn't like Threepwood," Craig replied.

"Yeah, if I murdered him I wouldn't go giving myself away like that," Lena said.

Craig covered his face with his hand and he groaned. "Lena, I don't think he cares if he's caught or not. He didn't care the last time he committed murder, did he?"

In: "Janeway to Lena."

Lena tapped her commbadge hard. "What?"

In: "We have the DNA results, you'd better see it."

"Ok, I'm on my way," Lena said.

"I'm getting ready to say I told you so," Craig said as he folded his arms.

"Craig, you're asking for a punch and then a kick where it hurts," Lena said and she headed towards the door. Craig followed her out.

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn was standing beside Doctor Jones who was holding a PADD. Lena and Craig came in and went straight over to them.

"Have you seen the results?" Lena asked.

"Now I have," Kathryn muttered in response.

Doctor Jones handed the PADD to Lena. "Why do I get the feeling that I already know the results?" Lena asked as she glanced briefly at Craig.

"Probably because it's obvious who it is," Craig replied.

Lena glanced down at the PADD, she looked at it briefly, and she handed it back to Doctor Jones. She turned her back at everyone else, she placed her right hand on her forehead. "What are we going to do?"

"Like all murderers, he should be put in the brig," Doctor Jones replied.

"That didn't work that well the last time, did it," Craig said.

"It's better than him walking free all the time," Doctor Jones said.

"Both of you have points, we can't lock him up and we can't let him stay on the ship as normal," Kathryn said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lena asked.

"Therapy might help, there's a program on the holodeck that I used for Annika. At least there's a better chance of him staying in there than in the brig," Doctor Jones replied.

"Didn't we try therapy last time?" Craig asked.

Lena turned around. "Yeah we did, and he's gotten therapy a lot throughout his life. I somehow doubt Jones will cure him so easily."

"It's the only way," Kathryn said.

"Is it? Why don't you try getting yourself involved more, I mean this is your fault anyway," Lena said angrily. Craig and Doctor Jones glanced at each other, with worried expressions on their faces.

"My fault?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Yeah, you should of told him sooner. The reason why he lost control the last time was because he found out at the worst possible time," Lena said.

"Don't you think I know that, Lena. It isn't just my fault that this happened, I mean it was Peter who told him, not me," Kathryn said.

"Oh yeah, what a shame. If he hadn't of, who would of told him? I cannot really see you doing it," Lena said.

"Lena, we're not getting anywhere with this," Craig said nervously.

"I don't care, it makes me feel better. I think before trying therapy we should bring him here and find out why it happened in the first place," Lena said.

"That's simple enough, he kills for no reason doesn't he," Doctor Jones said.

"That's not true, don't make me delete you!" Lena yelled. Doctor Jones cowered.

"But he did kill his dad for no reason, didn't he?" Craig asked. Lena glared at him too, he cringed slightly.

"No reason? If he were my dad I would of killed him too. He was a monster," Lena replied.

"I think we should do as Lena suggests. Lena, get him here," Kathryn said.

"Fine," Lena said. She tapped her commbadge. "Lena to Stuart, you'd better get to Sickbay."

In: "What for?"

"You'll find out," Lena replied. She tapped her commbadge again.

**A few minutes later:**  
James was looking at the PADD while everyone else was just watching him nearby. He lowered the PADD and put it on the console, he turned his back on the others. Lena stepped forward.

"Why?" Lena asked quietly.

"It was an accident," James replied.

"An accident? Since when is murder an accident?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I didn't mean to kill him," James said.

"Then, how did he die?" Lena asked.

"And don't say you just hit him once, that wouldn't be original," Doctor Jones said.

"I don't think we need reminding of Disconnected, Doc," Craig muttered.

James turned back to face the others. "Danny asked me to fix a problem in Engineering.."

**The previous night, roughly 0100 hours:**  
James and Danny were at the stations nearby the door. Threepwood and B'Elanna were talking nearby.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Danny said.

"Actually, could you check on Duncan for me. He had a nightmare and he called me an hour ago. He was fine when I checked on him, can you check him again?" James asked.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, sure. I did say I owed you one. I guess I could check how Ian is doing, Kyle's been a bit of a handful at bedtimes."

"B'Elanna wont mind you leaving your post, will she?" James asked.

"No, no, as long as you wait for me to get back. You can tell her where I am if she asks," Danny replied.

"Ok," James said.

"See you later," Danny said and she left Engineering.

**Present:**  
"Now I know why you didn't wait for her, huh," Craig said.

"Shut up, Craig. Let him finish," Lena said angrily.

"The problem was really easy to fix. I just pressed a few buttons and it was done. Obviously Danny had been working too long to think straight. Don't laugh, but when I was waiting for Danny to come back, I fell asleep on the console, obviously not for that long," James said.

**Previous night, ****0110 hours**** roughly:**  
"Don't worry, Lisa wont be serving on the night shift again. She just offered to help tonight," B'Elanna said.

"Ok, speaking of shifts, I'd better get back to mine," Threepwood said. He looked around. "Where's Thompson and Foster?"

"We have been talking a while, you'll have to find them," B'Elanna said.

"I suppose so. This'll be fun, I'd better wake up Mr Evil over there and get going," Threepwood said.

"Good luck, see you later," B'Elanna said. She went into the lift and went to the top floor.

**Present:**  
"How did you know what they said when you were asleep?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I didn't, the writers just wanted to make the scene work better," James replied.

"Now it makes sense," Doctor Jones muttered.

"James, just carry on," Lena said, passing Doctor Jones a glare.

**Previous night, ****etc**  
Threepwood made his way over to James. He looked a bit nervous for a few seconds, he shook it off and started to shake him roughly. "Hey wake up, we're suppose to be working remember. Wake up!"

James woke up and he looked at Threepwood. "Yeh, I'm up.."

"You're not suppose to be sleeping, this is a night shift. I mean somebody could be getting killed and here you are asleep. I really don't know how you get away with everything," Threepwood said angrily.

"Would you give it a rest, I didn't mean to fall asleep did I!" James yelled.

"That's not the point, is it. Now where did Thompson and Foster go, or were you too busy skiving to notice?" Threepwood asked.

"Oh shut up will you," James said.

"Oh so were you too busy skiving, really I don't know how you keep getting away with everything. I'm surprised you're not in the brig for the rest of your life, you've caused more trouble on this ship than everyone else put together," Threepwood said.

James punched Threepwood in the face, which made him fall into the console, he hit his head hard off the console and he fell to the ground. He didn't move afterwards. James knelt down next to him, he saw blood pouring out of an open scar where he hit his head.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Present:**  
"You're telling us that you just hit him once, and he died cos of that," Kathryn said.

"I saw him fall, he hit his head hard against that console," James said.

Kathryn turned to Doctor Jones. He nodded his head. "Mr Threepwood did die of a severe concussion."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked.

"I couldn't," James replied.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"Because I knew that you were already disgusted with me after what happened with Claire.." James replied.

"How did Threepwood's body end up in the jeffries tube?" Craig asked.

"When I saw he was dead, I panicked. I thought I heard B'Elanna coming, so I quickly dumped his body in there and left," James replied.

"Panicked? That's pushing it a bit," Craig said. Lena glanced at Craig. "Lena, if he'd panicked after 'accidentally' killing Threepwood, he wouldn't of acted so smug about it when I saw him."

"You don't believe this was an accident," Lena said.

"No, I don't. If it was an accident, he would of told us, but there's a chance that he wouldn't of but actually not of shown his face around for a while," Craig said.

"It was an accident," James said.

"Well prove it," Craig said.

"Craig, leave it. I believe him," Lena said.

"You would, Lena. He is your brother, that's why you believe him," Craig said.

"Would you two cut it out. We have no reason to believe that James is lying about this," Kathryn said.

"You as well, why am I not surprised?" Craig asked sarcastically.

"Get out of my sight, Craig, before I kill you.. on purpose," Lena said angrily. Craig sighed and he walked out.

"I didn't think many people would believe me, that's another reason why I didn't tell anyone," James said.

"You gotta admit, it is a little hard to believe judging by the fact that your eyes show evil inside you," Doctor Jones said.

"Like I said before, I'm controlling it," James said.

"Obviously not very well, I'm sorry," Lena said.

"Look, Threepwood's been bugging me for years... it was only a matter of time before I hit him," James said.

"I'm sure you've hit him before," Lena said.

"No you're getting mixed up with the other two, Thompson and Foster," James said.

"Look, we may not agree with what Craig thinks about this, but it doesn't seem like you're controlling the evil very well," Kathryn said.

"You have no idea," James said as he glanced at Kathryn.

"Well both of you have a point, I guess," Lena muttered.

"It doesn't matter if Threepwood's death was an accident or not, anyway. In your current state we think the best course of action for you is therapy," Doctor Jones said.

"Therapy? That's never helped me in the past, why should it help now?" James asked.

"Well for starters you get to stay inside the holodeck simulation of a, what's it you call it.." Doctor Jones replied.

"A nut house," Lena said.

"Oh thanks," James muttered.

"Whatever. The point is you'll be kept in there, there really wont be an easy way out. It'll be safer for the crew if you were to stay there instead of the brig," Doctor Jones said.

"Look I was controlling this evil fine until I had that stupid dream. I don't see why.." James said.

"What dream?" Lena asked.

"Before Threepwood woke me up, I was actually dreaming about killing him," James replied.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Lena asked.

"Didn't think it mattered," James replied.

"No, I think you just made it up to get out of this 'nut house' thing," Doctor Jones said.

"Why would I, I actually think it's a good idea. As long as you don't get a straightjacket," James said.

"It would be safer that way," Doctor Jones muttered.

"I don't, I'll be able to get out of that no probs," James said.

"Wait a minute, maybe that dream of yours is connected somehow. I mean you said you were controlling the evil fine until you had it, moments before you actually killed him. It seems a bit convenient that you dreamt about killing him just before you actually did," Lena said.

"You don't believe he actually had it do you?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Yeah I do, and if you're not willing to investigate the possibility of something else but the evil causing Threepwood's death, then I'll ask Freddie to do a scan," Lena said.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Kathryn asked nervously.

"It's better than nothing," Lena replied.

"Do it if you want to Lena, but we'll have to keep him in the brig until Doctor Jones can send the program into the Enterprise's holodecks. Our holodecks aren't working yet," Kathryn said.

**Enterprise Mess Hall:**  
Faye, Claire and Tani were sitting at one of the tables near the window. Other tables were just filled with unknown crewmembers.

"She had two guys in the cupboard," Tani was saying.

"What, you're joking aren't ya?" Claire said in disbelief.

"No way, I saw it. Haven't you noticed that some guys keep disappearing for a while and come back acting like they've been kidnapped or something?" Tani said questioningly.

"Never really noticed," Claire replied.

"Oh boo hoo, some guys got locked in the cupboard. Big deal, why don't you talk about something more interesting," Faye muttered.

Claire and Tani glanced at Faye and they glanced at each other. "Is something wrong, Faye?" Tani asked.

"No, never better. I've got a headache, two annoying girls keep talking about stupid things, and I'm not having a good day. I'm leaving," Faye replied as she stood up. She stormed out.

"Someone's got PMS," Claire whispered. Tani rolled her eyes.

**Voyager's Bridge:**  
Chakotay, Harry and a hyper Kathryn were at their usual places. Kiara and Naomi were at Tactical, and Bryan was at the helm doing nothing.

"Why wont you let this thing off auto pilot?" Bryan asked.

"Because we don't trust you. The last time you flew you ended up crashing into a city," Chakotay replied.

"So, it was only an abandoned city," Bryan said.

"Not the point," Chakotay said.

"So, how did you get to be at Tactical?" Kiara asked Naomi.

"This is Tactical? I thought it was opps," Naomi said.

"Well I doubt opps has torpedo, phaser and shields control," Kiara said.

"Yeah I know that, I was wondering what was wrong with it," Naomi said.

"So how did you get to work here?" Kiara asked.

"I just asked the Captain if I could work on the Bridge," Naomi replied.

"And she let you? That's not fair, she lets Lena have her own ship, lets Bryan fly this ship, well sorta, and lets you work at Tactical. She wont let me anywhere near a console," Kiara said and she pouted.

"Maybe there's a reason for that, you are pretty young," Naomi said.

"Pretty young? I maybe only five, but I look and feel sixteen. I mean Bryan's only a year old and he's at the helm," Kiara said.

"At the helm, but not doing anything though," Naomi said.

"It's more than I've got, I'm sick and tired of this," Kiara muttered. She clicked her fingers a few times, then she heard something crash onto the floor.

"Oh dear god!" Kathryn exclaimed.

Everyone looked towards Kathryn who was now kneeling in front of a coffee stain and a smashed cup. "This day can't get any worse, it just can't," she sobbed.

Kiara giggled, "that felt good."

Naomi glanced at her, "you did that?"

"Yep, I did originally want to do something to her hair but I couldn't," Kiara replied.

"Chakotay, get me some more coffee," Kathryn sobbed.

Chakotay rolled his eyes and he headed towards the Ready Room. "Bch," he muttered under his breath. Naomi overheard him, and she glanced at Kiara.

A few seconds later Chakotay came back out of the Ready Room and gave Kathryn some more coffee. Kiara clicked her fingers again and the cup suddenly just fell onto the floor. Kathryn got to her feet and she ran into her Ready Room. Chakotay rolled his eyes again and he sat back down in his chair.

"Harry, you know the drill," Chakotay said.

"Oh, not again," Harry muttered.

**Enterprise Sickbay:**  
"So can you do it?" Lena asked.

Freddie smiled as he picked up a tricorder. "No problem, Captain. It keeps me busy." He opened the tricorder and he started scanning James.

"So, whatever the readings I'm going straight to the brig, right?" James asked.

"Well, not exactly no. If the reading's are negative you have to goto the brig, but if the scan finds something, we'll have to continue investigating," Lena replied.

"Yeah, you wont need me, so I should be in the brig," James said.

"Do you want to go in the brig or something?" Lena asked.

"It's safer that way," James replied.

"Maybe it is, but for now you're just staying with me. You're nothing compared to me, sorry," Lena said.

"Oh, thanks," James muttered.

"You're welcome," Lena said.

Freddie finished with the scan and he put away the tricorder. "Well," Lena said questioningly.

"He's human, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Lena replied.

"There's nothing wrong, unless telepathic activity in a human brain isn't normal," Freddie said.

Lena and James glanced at each other briefly, then turned back to Freddie. "I have telepathic abilities, but I was given them. Human's aren't suppose to be telepathic."

"I'm not saying he is, I'm saying that somebody who's telepathic has tampered with his brain. I said there was activity not ability," Freddie said.

"That's what I'd say about his brain, or matrix," James said quietly.

"Your welcome," Freddie said and he walked away.

"Something's telling me that, that dream you had may of been a message of some sort," Lena said.

"I don't think so, I didn't hit Threepwood because something told me to, I hit him because he was annoying me," James said.

"No, think about it. You didn't lose control until straight after having that dream. Maybe the dream itself was what made you lose control, and someone gave it to you via telepathy," Lena said.

"Who'd do that, there isn't exactly a lot of telepathic people on these ships," James said.

"No, there wasn't. But the Enterprise is full of new crewmembers, god knows how many telepaths are here. Besides we can rule out at least one," Lena said.

"We can?" James said questioningly.

"Duh, me. I wouldn't suggest telepaths if it was me, would I?" Lena said.

"I wasn't really counting you as a suspect," James said.

"Good, now like I said earlier, we need to do some investigating," Lena said.

**The Ready Room, Voyager:**  
Kathryn was sitting behind her desk, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had another cup of coffee on her desk. The door chimed. "Come in," she stuttered.

James and Lena came inside, quickly followed by Chakotay. Lena glanced back at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked.

"I just wanted to see what state she is in after what happened on the Bridge earlier," Chakotay replied.

Lena glanced back at Kathryn. "What happened on the..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kathryn said and she started crying again.

"Probably somebody spilt her coffee, or something," James said. Kathryn started crying louder.

"That was what happened," Chakotay said while trying not to laugh.

"Speaking of telepathic," Lena muttered.

Kathryn tried to wipe the tears from her eyes again. "What did you come here for?"

Lena tried not to laugh. "Can't some loving kids see their mummy once in a while."

Chakotay burst out laughing, while James just pulled a disgusted face.

"Do you mean that, no you don't do you," Kathryn said.

"I didn't mean anything nasty, you just didn't ask very nicely," Lena said.

"Fine, what can I do for you?" Kathryn sniffed.

"We saw Doctor Garvin, I asked him to scan James to see if there was anything that could explain that dream he had," Lena said.

"Well?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Freddie found there is telepathic activity in his brain, my guess is that someone telepathic on this ship caused him to lose control," Lena said.

Kathryn started crying again, Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Lena asked.

"Today's been awful. First I find out my son has killed someone, then two cups of coffee is spilt, and then I find out someone's tampering with my son's brain," Kathryn sobbed.

"Erm, ok," Lena muttered. Kathryn stood up and she went over to everyone. Then she suddenly started hugging James, he pulled another disgusted face. "Erm, mum be careful," Lena said.

"Shh," Chakotay whispered.

Lena raised her eyebrow, "tell me, was she hyper before dropping that coffee?"

"Oh yeah," Chakotay muttered.

"That explains it then," Lena muttered. She glanced at Kathryn and James. "Oh come on, just hug her back."

"I'll pass, can you get her off me?" James asked.

"Get her off yourself," Chakotay muttered in response.

Kiara walked in the room, she started giggling when she saw the sight in front of her. "Ah, what a picture perfect sight." She clicked her fingers again, and the other cup of coffee tipped over. Kiara rushed back out. Lena glanced at Chakotay.

"Erm, do you think we should get out of here before she notices?" Lena asked.

"Yes, good idea," Chakotay replied.

"Ok, you go, I gotta rescue my brother," Lena said. Chakotay shook his head and he walked out. "Er, mum, it's not that bad. You can get more coffee, and we can sort this problem out."

Kathryn let go of James and she wiped more tears from her eyes. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I had a lot of coffee today."

"Yeah, we noticed," James muttered.

"Well we'd better go. I'll arrange a meeting for 1200 hours, ok mum," Lena said.

"Yes dear, that'll be fine.." Kathryn said as she turned towards the desk. She stood in shock in front of the table. Lena and James glanced at each other.

"Uhoh," Lena muttered.

Kathryn fell to her knees. "Why, why me!" She started crying again.

"I think we'd better go," Lena said quickly. James nodded. They both left the room as quickly as they could.

**Conference Room, ****1200 hours**  
Chakotay, Tom, Harry, Lena, James, Faye and Craig were all at the table. Kathryn was standing at the head of the table looking a lot more sober than before.

"Now, Craig... have you spoken to all the telepaths on the ship?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, I have. Faye's the only one that seems suspicious," Craig replied.

"Thanks, Craig," Faye muttered.

"Well?" Lena said questioningly.

"I keep experiencing weird mood swings, you know one second I'm happy the next I'm depressed, angry or even upset," Faye said.

"Sounds like Marill," Tom sniggered.

"Sounds like you've got a part in the next episode," Marill's voice said.

"That's not so bad," Tom said.

"You would say that, you don't know what happens, hehe," Marill's voice said.

Tom swallowed hard, "oops."

"Oops indeed, now I'll get back to what I was doing... hey watch where you're sticking that thing," Marill's voice said.

"Erm, ok," Lena muttered.

"Hey you never know, she could be getting put down," Chakotay said.

"Hey I've just remembered a storyline that I nearly forgot to start in the next episode, thanks Chakotay, mwahahaha. Ow, hey that hurts," Marill's voice said.

"Crap," Chakotay said.

"Anyway, when did the mood swings start?" Kathryn asked.

"Just in the early hours of this morning," Faye replied.

"Are you sure it's not just because you were originally based on Marill's character?" Lena sniggered.

"No it's not, bch, I never was," Faye muttered.

"Wow, that's abnormal. Faye never swears," Craig said.

"Shut up, you arsehole," Faye said.

"I guess we're getting somewhere. James loses control of the evil inside him, Faye gets strange mood swings and swears," Kathryn said.

"I think everyone's gathered that the two are related already," Chakotay said.

"What, how much related?" Kathryn asked in shock.

"Not that kind of related, bch," Faye growled.

"So Faye's telepathy must of affected James somehow. But how has Faye turned out like this?" Lena asked.

"I dunno, maybe she's just having a bad day like me," Kathryn replied.

"I doubt that, everyone has bad days, and Faye has never infected anyone like this because of one before," Lena said.

"Then what do you think it is?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, but I know there isn't a simple explanation," Lena replied.

Faye rolled her eyes and glanced towards James. Somehow he could hear her voice in his head. "This is boring isn't it. I don't know about you, but I want to leave this room now and get down to business."

"Faye, not now," James said, no one else heard him.

Faye thought, "don't speak it, just think it. I can hear you. Do you know what else I can hear? Do you?"

James shook his head, Faye just looked briefly under the table. She thought, "your little son is under the table. If I were you I'd keep him away from Tommy boy. Remember what I told you earlier. You wont let him do that, will you."

Tom jumped slightly. "Ow, someone's just kicked me from under the table."

"It wasn't me," Lena said.

"Nor me, can't be arsed," Harry said.

Tom glanced under the table and he saw Duncan sitting on the floor nearby his feet. "Uhoh, hi Tom."

Faye thought, "better act fast, he's about to take him."

James stood up and he went over to where Tom was. "Duncan, come out of there now."

Duncan climbed out from under the table. "Hi daddy."

"What are you doing under there?" James asked.

"I just came here to hide from the smoking man," Duncan replied.

Faye stood up too. She thought, "enough chat, get him out of here before it's too late."

James picked up Duncan, and headed out. Faye followed him. Everyone else stood up, looking confused. Lena and Craig were the first to follow, the others were close behind.

"James, what's wrong?" Lena asked.

"I'm sick of waiting for you to work it out," Faye said. She pressed a few buttons on a nearby console, a forcefield appeared around Kathryn, Chakotay, Harry and Tom. It just missed going around Lena and Craig too.

Faye looked around the room, everyone manning stations looked frightened so they went into the nearest turbolift. "There are some wimps on this ship aren't there, they get scared of a little telepathy."

"Faye, what's going on?" Kathryn asked.

Faye laughed, "you still haven't worked it out. Shame on you."

James put Duncan down. "Go," he said quietly. Duncan looked confused.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked.

Faye turned to him, she thought, "go or you'll regret it."

Duncan glanced up at James, then he headed into the turbolift.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on, or are we going straight to the kick your butt stage?" Lena asked.

"Lena, Lena, it's obvious. I'm sick of this boring old trek through the Delta Quadrant. I want one of these ships, and James is going to help me do it," Faye replied.

"He wouldn't help you," Lena said.

"I think he will, he is my servant after all," Faye said.

Everyone glanced towards James, he glanced away.

"What have you done?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean, he was willingly to help me. It was in the interest of his son. His son would be a lot safer with me in command," Faye replied.

"I really doubt that you can take over this ship with just him," Chakotay said.

"Suit yourself, you can't stand in the way, if you do, it's curtains time for you," Faye said and she smiled.

Lena stepped in front of her. "You talk too much." She punched her in the face, and she fell to the ground.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Engineering. I need you to get rid of this forcefield on the Bridge."

In: "Captain?"

"Just do it," Kathryn ordered.

In: "Er, yes ma'am."

Faye started to get up, but Lena kicked her so she fell back. Lena then went to opps. "I can't lower the forcefield. It's encrypted."

In: "Captain, we can't get rid.."

"Yes I know, it's encrypted. Keep trying, and send security up," Kathryn said.

Craig went over to Lena. He started working at opps. "There maybe a way of getting rid of it. Let me."

Lena glanced over at James. "He isn't much of a servant, he isn't doing anything," she said.

Craig briefly glanced up. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

Lena went away from opps and went over to Faye who was trying to get up. "Looks like your servant isn't obeying you."

"He will," Faye said.

In: "Security to the Bridge, something's wrong with the turbolift. It wont goto Deck 1."

"Great," Kathryn muttered.

"Faye must of planned this and mucked up everything before the meeting," Tom said.

Craig continued to work at the station. "I think I've got it, just need to.."

Faye thought, "if he lets Tom out he'll go after Duncan, you can't let him do it."

Lena glanced over at Kathryn and the others. Kathryn started pointing behind her. Lena glanced over where she was pointing. It was where Craig was working, and James was going over to him.

Lena glanced down at Faye then back at opps. "Craig!" she yelled.

Craig glanced up just in time to see James come upto him. He grabbed a hold of him by the arms and pushed him into the back console. Then he pushed him onto the ground. He watched as Craig tried to pull himself up.

Lena went over to him and knelt down beside him. She looked back up at James, and then she stood back up. "She's just controlling you, James. You can't let her control you like this"

Faye sat up a little, she thought, "don't listen to her, mess up what Craig was doing and get rid of Lena."

James put his hand on the console. Lena noticed, "what are you doing?" Craig stood up, Lena glanced at him briefly. Suddenly a huge piece of the ceiling collapsed in front of Lena and Craig, which knocked them to the ground.

Faye laughed as she stood up. "Chosen Slayers, they're handy aren't they."

Lena quickly got back onto her feet. "Don't provoke me, James. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Faye laughed again, "you hurt him? Girl you're out of your league." She thought, "destroy her."

James hesitated before trying to hit Lena, she blocked him with her arm, she then kicked him into the wall. She went up closer to him. "You forget, I've had far more training than you probably ever have. Wanna give up before we both do something we'll regret."

"You're wrong. Remember your training on the Borg sphere was mostly a false memory. You don't have any training," Faye said.

"As long as I remember the training.. it doesn't matter," Lena said.

James pushed Lena back, he then attacked her quick. Lena fought back, and it wasn't long before they were both in a huge fight.

"Hmm, yes, this is the kind of sibling rivalry I like," Faye said.

Craig was meanwhile at the Tactical station, looking around for something. He eventually picked a phaser up. He then went closer to the fight scene without Faye noticing him. He fiddled with it before aiming it at Faye. She quickly turned his way. He fired at her, but she ducked. She then pushed him into the turbolift doors. The phaser fell out of Craig's hands, and rolled away.

"Nice try," Faye said.

Craig pushed her, and he hit her hard in the face. She stumbled onto the floor. Lena turned briefly to see what happened, but she was knocked hard onto the floor.

Faye sat up, "get the phaser, kill her!"

James picked up the phaser which wasn't that far away. He fiddled with the controls, and he aimed at Lena.

Craig headed towards him but Faye kicked him in the leg, which made him stumble.

"Come on kill her, what are you waiting for," Faye said.

Lena started to sit up, she then noticed the phaser pointed at her. "James, don't do it. You'll regret it."

"Shoot her!" Faye yelled.

James lowered the phaser, he glanced towards Faye. He aimed the phaser at her instead.

"What are you doing, just kill her!" Faye exclaimed as she stood up. The phaser fired and she fell onto the ground.

Everyone stared in shock, they all glanced at James. Lena pulled herself to her feet. James glanced at her briefly before dropping the phaser and leaving the Bridge.

Craig went over to the opps station and he worked at it. "I got transporters working, I think."

"Good," Lena muttered. She tapped her commbadge. "Lena to Transporter Room, beam Faye to Sickbay, and put a forcefield around her."

Craig glanced up at her briefly. "The forcefield should come down.. now."

The forcefield disappeared. Kathryn and Chakotay went over to Lena. Tom and Harry went over to their stations.

"Are you ok?" Kathryn asked.

"Sorta. I better go and find James," Lena replied. She went into the turbolift.

Craig moved away from opps and he headed towards Tactical. "Craig," Chakotay said. Craig stopped and looked towards him. "Good work."

"What, what did I do?" Craig asked.

"You know what," Chakotay replied, he shook his head. He went over to his seat.

"I'd better get to Sickbay, I want some answers," Kathryn said. She went towards the turbolift.

Chakotay sighed, "I think we all do."

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones closed his tricorder, he went through the forcefield and he went over to Kathryn.

"It's witchcraft," he muttered.

"What?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"No doubt about it. Remember when Unu was brought in, frozen in time. I found something strange inside her. That same thing is inside Faye. A witch is playing around with witchcraft," Doctor Jones said.

"And what happened to James?" Kathryn asked.

"Faye is telepathic. Once the spell infected her, all she needed to do was use her telepathy to tap into his mind. In his current state it would of been easy to turn him against the crew," Doctor Jones replied.

"Why did he at the last second fire the phaser at Faye instead of Lena?" Kathryn asked herself.

"Simple, I've noticed Lena's getting awfully defensive about him. It's quite obvious that this brother and sister revelation has allowed them to get closer. Even with the evil inside him, he couldn't hurt her," Doctor Jones replied.

"I guess that's something to be thankful for," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile on the Enterpr****ise**  
Lena turned the corner and she stopped outside a door. She pressed a button to open the door. She then stepped inside. The room was a mess, things were over turned and as usual the glass table was smashed. Lena went further into the room.

She looked around, the room was dark so it was hard to see. She spotted James sitting on the ground near what was left of the table.

"Lena, I'm sorry," James said quietly.

Lena slowly went over to where he was. "You don't have to be sorry, just tell me what happened."

James glanced at her, he then stood up. "I had another dream, but I was awake. I saw Duncan getting taken away, lots of times by different people. Most of the time it was Tom. When I ran into Faye before the meeting, she told me that Duncan was in danger and that the only way to keep him safe was to get rid of the crew, to take over the ship."

"You believed her?" Lena said questioningly.

"The dream seemed really real, I didn't think about what she was saying. I just lost control, she seemed to have control over me," James said.

"But.. why did you shoot her and not me?" Lena asked.

"I didn't want to be responsible for another death of someone who was close to me. I.. don't know how I got control back, I just did," James replied.

"Last question, what happened in here?" Lena asked.

"You don't want to know," James replied.

"We'd better get you to Sickbay," Lena said.

**Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting behind her desk, drinking more coffee. The door chimed. "Come in."

Juna walked in, she went straight over to the desk. "You like wanted to see me."

"Yes. I want to know what you think you were doing," Kathryn said.

"I like don't know what you like mean," Juna said.

"Experimenting with witchcraft sounds dangerous enough, why did you do it?" Kathryn asked.

"I like didn't. Annika like wanted to get the writers to like her," Juna replied.

"What? Annika isn't a witch," Kathryn said.

"Like she is now. Derna's like power was passed onto her. She like wanted to learn new like powers," Juna said.

"So it was her who did this to Faye," Kathryn muttered.

"What like happened to Faye?" Juna asked.

"She turned against the crew, and brainwashed James," Kathryn replied.

"That'll like disappear once she falls asleep, that's like a temporary spell. It's called the like spell of power. Victims want to get control of like anything they can," Juna said.

"Well at least she will wake up normal," Kathryn said.

"I'll try to get Annika to like tone down. She shouldn't be like casting spells on people. I'll like have a word with her," Juna said.

"I will too, dismissed," Kathryn said. Juna nodded and she walked out. Kathryn sighed.

**Later, Sickbay:**  
"The program's taking longer than I thought, the Holodeck's obviously were seriously damaged in the Seventh Dimension encounter," Doctor Jones said.

"It doesn't matter, Doc. It wont happen again," Lena said.

"What makes you so sure?" Doctor Jones asked.

"He only lost control with Threepwood because of Faye. She's not going to do it again," Lena replied.

"It's still a good idea for me to goto that program," James said.

"There is no program right now. We have no choice, besides you said it yourself, you can control it," Lena said.

"Obviously I can't," James said.

"You can, you proved that to me earlier. Faye's not going to turn all power obsessed again is she," Lena said.

"James is right though, Lena. We have to be careful. If we don't treat him there maybe a chance that he'll never be free from the evil inside of him," Doctor Jones said.

"Doc, everytime he turned evil it had a fight with the good inside him, and it lost everytime. You know why?" Lena said.

"Why?" Doctor Jones said.

"Because there's more good than evil, sure it'll be a long fight, but good will win," Lena said.

"No it wont," James said as he took off his sunglasses, he still had the black eyes.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"Because it wont. I lost control before because I thought Duncan was in danger. He and the unborn baby are the only things I have left of Jessie, as long as they keep getting into danger I'm going to lose it," James replied.

"Well that's why we're going to keep fighting against it, if you think like that it will win," Lena said.

"You remember when this all started, don't you?" James asked.

"Yeah, when Jess was murdered," Lena replied.

"When I was a teen I was taken away from her by my so called mother and step father. I went on at least three hunger strikes to get their attention, so they'd take me back. One of them nearly killed me, one was stopped after a day, the first one did kill me.

When Jessie came to Manchester after getting expelled I slowly started to feel less depressed and aggressive towards myself, but a few years later my mother kicked her out of the house. I thought I was never going to see her again, I felt like something was missing, so I tried suicide. When I found her in the Marquis, once again I felt less depressed.

When I saw her lying dead right in front of me, I could no longer take it. Even months later I feel there's a half of me missing. I know that she's never coming back, and it's killing me. I've got evil inside of me because that's the only way to fill in the missing part of me. It's never going to go," James said.

Lena and Doctor Jones glanced at each other. Lena stepped a little closer to James. "It will, I'll do anything I can to make it go away."

"Lena, it wont. It was always there, just it's now got room to grow. And most of me is not willing to fight against it. I'm better off dead," James said.

Lena glanced back at Doctor Jones. She turned back to James. "Do you have any idea what that'll do to me, mum, and especially Duncan if you did die?"

"Not as much as Jessie's death did to me," James replied. Lena put her arms around him, he put his arms around her too. Doctor Jones sighed and he went into his office.

**What has Marill got planned for the next episode with Tom and Chakotay? Will Annika cast anymore spells? Why did Janeway cry over spilt coffee? What was going on with Marill when she was talking to Tom and Chakotay? And what will happen with James?**  
**Find out the answers to nearly all of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
